User talk:Sakura Misato
Ello Hey, this is the seal idea I had for Ciel. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 16:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Let me know if you want the colors changed. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 16:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! ^^ Can you change the colors to show me what it'd look like? (Just use the paint bucket, it's not very detailed ^^') [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 16:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Holy! That's so cool! ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 16:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Dar can't do that >.< [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 17:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) XD I heard the english V.A. for Inner Moka, Ohmigawsh I so called it for Dars English V.A. ._.' it's so Dang suitable it's scary XD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 17:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) XD ^^' I'm always on top of things :P I always check every day, always make sureeee.. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 17:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello. What's with the Yu-gi-oh Magical witch icon? XD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 17:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Okie Dokie :3 I haz question. When ya gunna post yer charries? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 17:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You are *3* Just no swears or bad content. I'm stuck on Dars Abilitys. She has the Vampires Super-strength and Fore-see ability, but I'm stuck on de Litemon energy powers. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 17:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You dere? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 17:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, t'is okay ^^' I'm gunna invite Jay to here. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Post yer charrie or do something with meeeee...... *3* I'm booreeeeddd.... [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] Make their pages. I'm writing some, still! XD I ahve to make Melody the Hedgehog ;) She's Mizokes Outer. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Be right back, gotta walk the dog. I WANNA SEE A PAGE WHEN I'M BACK! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Back :P [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hai! :D [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] I told you i'd do it! :P What do you think? ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 02:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I figured from your new account ^^' I could probably make you a free one when I find the time. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 03:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ^^' I think it's kind-of weird that you keep getting new accounts. I just stick to mine. And yes, really *3* [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 03:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I forgot to ask, who's dress is Dars based off of? >;D [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 03:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hai <3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 21:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hai <3 How're you? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 23:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Why won't they? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence,]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours.]] 23:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Huh, it seems pretty unreasonable then. But it glitches me up sometimes as well. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence,]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours.]] 23:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Make anew Wikia account? Go ahead. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence,]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours.]] 23:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) FIANLLY!!!!!!!!!!! <3 Akemis kinda like me, serious and all. She used to be clumsy and naive, like me xD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence,]] ''' The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours.''' 23:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC)